Area 51
Area 51 is the common name of a highly classified United States Air Force (USAF) facility located within the Nevada Test and Training Range. The facility was officially called Homey Airport (KXTA) or Groom Lake, named after the salt flat situated next to its airfield. Details of the facility's operations are not publicly known, but the USAF says that it is an open training range, and it most likely supports the development and testing of experimental aircraft and weapons systems. The USAF acquired the site in 1955, primarily for flight testing the Lockheed U-2 aircraft. The intense secrecy surrounding the base was made it the frequent subject of conspiracy theories and a central component of unidentified flying object (UFO) folklore. The base was never been declared a secret base, but all research and occurrences in Area 51 are Top Secret/Sensitive Compartmented Information (TS/SCI). The CIA publicly acknowledged the existence of the base for the first time on June 25, 2013, following a Freedom of Information Act (FOIA) request filed in 2005, and they declassified documents detailing the history and purpose of Area 51. Area 51 is located in the southern portion of Nevada in the western United States, 83 miles (134 km) north-northwest of Las Vegas. Pre-War The first known use of the area was the construction in 1941 of an auxiliary airfield for the West Coast Air Corps Training Center at Las Vegas Air Field. Known as Indian Springs Airfield Auxiliary #1, it consisted of two dirt 5000' runways aligned NE/SW, NW/SE. The airfield was also used for bombing and artillery practice, as bomb craters are still visible in the vicinity of the runways. It was abandoned after the gunnery school at Las Vegas closed in June 1946. The Groom Lake test facility was established by the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) for Project Aquatone, the development of the Lockheed U-2 strategic reconnaissance aircraft in April 1955. With the wine a greater development of secret or classified projects came to form a Popular opinion that Groom Lake was actually a research base investigating alien technology related to the Roswell UFO incident in 1947, where an unidentified flying object fell down near the city and was moved by the Army to Groom Lake. Which was true. Groom Lake became an activity and research center competing with Big Mountain Research and Development Center. While Big Empty experimented with genetics mostly. Groom Lake improved the United States robot divisions but with the passing of the war and its sudden end, that stopped. Post-War Great War On October 23, 2077, there were a total of 10,000 soldiers at the base. Which hundreds failed to take refuge in time in the nuclear Bunkers or survive the high levels of radiation. 2077-2100 The occupants of the Base proved to be members of the Enclave, logically not everyone turned out to be theirs; low-ranking soldiers, engineers, even some officers, expressed their surprise when General W. Sebastian Hoover gave the order to purge those elements that were not going to surrender to the Enclave In early 2100, the base began to find groups that were called "hostile irregular units", these groups were gangs of criminals who sought easy looting at the base they thought were occupied by mere Ferals Ghouls and automated low-level defenses. But what they found were platoons of soldiers in Power Armor T-60 armed with plasma and laser. 2100-2150 During these years, the original members of the base had died of old age or in some cases were reduced to educational or training tasks. The interior of the base had been adapted for life inside, while the General had decided to make use of groups of looters for the collection of materials or objects difficult to find. In exchange for this, the General gave them laser weapons such as the Wattz 2000 laser rifle or Wattz 1000 laser pistol of which they had surpluses. 2150-2250 Category:Nevada Category:Pre-War Tech Category:Pre-War Category:Places